A New Friend?
by ThatOneHoodedDude
Summary: You had been a depressed twelve year old kid. Until a Green kid nearly changed your life.
1. The First Day of Skool

You were twelve, you were depressed. You had never found the right words to explain to your parents about it.

It wasn't that you felt sad, you just felt dead on the inside. You always tried to cover it up, using things like jokes. You desperatlely wanted friends, but you couldn't get any, and you doubted you would get any at a new school, or as the building spelled it, "Skool".

Preparing for your seemingly depressing day, you lazily put on your clothes. Everything seemed like more of a chore now. You thought there was no point in anything you did, if it didn't lead to atleast somewhat satisfying results.

"Mom, do I have to go to this place?" You asked. You knew you couldn't convince her to not put you there.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll meet people and make friends there." Your mom replied.

You and you're family had magical powers to their disposal. You couldn't bring them out in public though. You could lift things up using telekinesis. Your family always taught you to never use it in anger, but of course you disobeyed this rule a few times.

Stepping outside, a cool breeze hit your skin.

As you walked over to the school, you couldn't help but feel a little anticipation. Who would you meet? Would it be terrible? Would it be an amazing experience?

You finally arrived. The building that dared to call itself a school, when it couldn't even spell it right on the sign.

You finally found the courage to enter the building. A muscley kid, carrying a weight, immediatly caught your eye. You had heard some things about him. Torque? That was his name right? Heh, kinda fitting, you thought.

You looked down and continued walking through the hallway of the school. Occasionally meeting glances from other students.

Then out of the blue, a green skinned kid walked past you. He was wearing a magenta shirt with triangular arm holes. He had black hair that looked... fake? You couldn't pinpoint it, but something about his hair didn't look real.

Another black haired kid, this time with a scythe like hair protusion was following him. He stopped and looked at you. "So... You're the new kid right?" He asked.

You nodded. "My name is (Y/N)" You said. "My name is Dib." The blacked haired boy replied.

You then took a longer look at him. This kid was wearing a black jacket with a blue undershirt that had a cartoon ghost on it.

"How do you not see that he's an alien?" Dib whispered. You looked at him confused. "Him?" You pointed your thumb at the green kid who had passed by you atleast thirty seconds ago.

"I don't know Dib. That seems a little farfetched." You said. "Nobody else sees it either." Dib replied. "But I will prove it!" He yelled. Chasing after that green kid again.

Before you knew it. Your first day of school had already ended, but that green kid had struck your curiosity. You decided, tomorrow you were going to find out more about him.


	2. My Name is Zim

You woke up to your obnoxious smart phone's alarm. You suddenly had a amazing feeling. You wanted to go to school, this was the first time this had happened in years.

"So how do you feel about your new school, sweetheart?" Your mom asked making you breakfast.  
"I feel... great." You said, and not in a sarcastic way either. "That's great!" She said.

Meeting that green kid was all that was on your mind, you knew there had to be something more to him. You had passed by Dib again. "So do you still not believe me?" he asked. "About the whole 'alien' thing?" you asked back.

You already liked Dib. He seemed smarter than he actually let on. He had already become somewhat friends with you.  
You went into your new classroom. The teacher there was Mrs. Bitters. Heh, nice name for a teacher. "Alright class this is our new student, what is your name?" You felt slightly uncomfortable.  
"(Y/N)" You said.

You quickly found out, however that her name was quite fitting. She was rambling on about doom and how one day the universe will die and nobody will be left. As she was continuing her speech, you noticed him again. That green kid. You got a better look at him. He didn't even have a nose! There's no way he could have just a skin condition. He looked just as bored as you did. You could only pray that this class didn't go on for much longer.

It finally did end, and it was one of your favorite times of the day. Lunch time. The cafeteria was packed full of kids. You sat down next to Dib. He began showing you ghost photos that he took. You dissmissed most of them as steam, smoke or a light glitch, but some you couldn't quite debunk. 

Then you noticed him once again. The unmistakable, fake looking, black hair, green skin, bluish eyes, and magenta shirt. "Dib, I'm gonna go meet that green kid." You said starting to get up. "NO!" Dib practically shouted. "He might kidnap you and use you for experiments!" You chuckled "If you know him that much, how come he hasn't done it to you?" Dib was silent for a minute. "I'll be fine." You said.

"Hello." You said to him as his back was turned to you. "Come on, don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around and face me." You asked in joking way. He turned around and met your gaze. "What do you want, Smiley human worm?" You chuckled. You liked him already. "I'm sure you already know my name is (Y/N)." The green kid nodded. "So, Dib thinks you're an alien huh?"  
"But you can see I'm not! I'm a smelly human worm baby just like everyone else!" He practically yelled. You chuckled. "That's priceless." You said. "Anyway, whats your name?" You asked him.

"My name is ZIM!"

(Yes I admit, that was an undertale reference XD)


	3. Hangout with Zim

You woke up again, wanting to go to school. Today was a half day, so you got to home early. The day went on like usual. Mrs. Bitters going on about doom.

You looked out the window and saw it was raining. No big deal for you, but it was a big deal for certain kid... Zim.

Your day ended and you walked outside. You took off your hood and let the rain hit you. The rain always felt good to you.

Zim Pov.

Ughhh I wished I had bathed in paste this morning. Now I can't go anywhere! Who's that coming? Oh great. Its the smiley human again.

Your Pov.

You noticed that Zim looked... stressed when he came out of the school. You decided to see what was up. "Uhh... Hi again Zim... I noticed you looked a little stressed coming out of the school." You put on a teasing grin. "What happened, did a girl at school dump you or something?" He gave you an unamused look that you couldn't help but laugh at.

"Anyway did you want to come with me, to get some lunch?" You asked

Zim looked at his stomach and then back at you. "Fine only because Zim is hungry!" He said. You noticed that Zim was taking baby steps just to get out into the rain. "Come on Zim! You're not scared of a little rain are you?" You teased smirking. Zim growled "I am not scared of stupid earth rain! I'll prove it!" He stepped all the way into the rain. As soon as it hit his skin it started smoking and burning him. You immediatley pushed him back "Ok ok." You said reassuringly. "Do you wanna try my hoodie?" You took it off and offered it to him.

He looked at it for a few seconds before groaning and taking it. "Fine I'll try your stupid human clothing!" You chuckled a little as he struggled to find the hole for the head. "How dare you laugh at the amazing ZIM!" He yelled trying to get his head through, which only made you laugh more. He finally got his head through and put the hood over his head.

The three of you walked to that fast food place your cousin worked at. Rain was the only thing that accompanied that you two as you walked.

Finally arriving at the newest fast food place in town. Neon lights decorated it's outside. Stepping inside, you sighed at the cool air conditioned room. "Take your stupid human clothing!" You suddenly had your hoodie thrown in your face. Zim suddenly shivered at the air conditioned room. "You sure you don't need it?" You teased. "SILENCE!" He screamed. You simply laughed.

"(Y/n)!" Your cousin called. "Hey cuz, me and my friend here are starving." Your stomach grumbled at the smell and thought of food again. The cheese fries were your favorite.  
"Zim you've got to try that!" You said pointing.

Zim Pov

Great the Smiley human is trying to make me try their stupid human food! Well I guess I could try it...

Your Pov.

You both ordered your food. "Thanks cuz, we'll be sitting over there." You said pointing to your seat. Zim looked slightly disgusted at the food. As he slowly opened his mouth to try the burger you noticed that all his teeth came to a point, every single one. What Dib right about him being an alien? Who were you kidding? You knew it all along. Zim then started trying the cheese fries.

Zim Pov.

Why am I eating these stupid Human fries? There... so... good? But I should hate them shouldn't I?!

Your Pov.

After about twenty minutes, you too were stuffed. Zim unfortunatley had to take off. The rain had stopped. "Well Human...that food was... more... tolerable, than most human food. But I have to go..." You were sad that he had to go. That was one of the best times you had, with a friend in a long time.

As you watched Zim walk off, you sighed and realized, you were alone again.


End file.
